Fragile Memories
by Jen 230
Summary: It seemed like nearly years have passed since Caleb has dumped Cornelia to protect Meridian. But the main question is how does Cornelia feel when Caleb returns to Earth and tells them devastating news? What if Cornelia still likes Caleb? RXR


**Fragile Memories**

**By Jen 230**

**Summary:** It seemed like nearly years have passed since Caleb has dumped Cornelia to protect Meridian. But the main question is how does Cornelia feel when Caleb returns to Earth and tells them devastating news? Despite the trauma, Caleb is thinking to get back with Cornelia only someone doesn't want that to happen…

**Couples:** Justin/Will/Matt Irma/Andrew Taranee/Nigel Caleb/Cornelia/Theo Hay lin/Eric

Justin and Theo are just a couple of other characters like Ariadne, Mitchiko and Lady Valencia and Alana…

**D/C: **I own the WITCH series, and in fact me and my family have an apartment just right next to the town Heatherfield. My sister and I sometimes visit Cornelia's place' and we have parties their and drink their wine and all...

Gosh, you actually thought that I was telling the truth? I don't want to get sued but…

Anyway, Fridesia is just another world just like Meridian and Earth. Except that Fridesia is world just out of my imagination.

So is Numaria and stuff like that, hope I didn't spoil anything for you.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ugh... it isn't really that difficult. Please review, please?

* * *

**Chapter 1 — War in Fridesia and Love Quarrels**

Cornelia Hale was partially concentrated on the female that reflected in the mirror of her bathroom and, at the same time she cautiously applied a dark purple eye shadow to her left eye. She had quickly checked if she had applied an equivalent amount of eye shadow in each eye lid. Once she was satisfied with her choice of eye shadows, she had applied a hint of mascara on each set of her long lashes. Next, she had brushed the cascade of golden curls that brushed past her shoulders. She had felt something was missing but she was not in the mood to fuss over, or particularly anything for that matter, tonight. Once she was satisfied she had given one last look at the female that was starring back at her. She had walked down the vast hallway of her house, walking towards the front door that Lillian had held for her.

"Cornelia! Theo is here to see you!" Lillian cried, holding the front door to the Hales' residence. Cornelia held a twinge of golden hair. After giving herself one last glance, she left her bathroom and walked towards where the source of the sound was.

"See you later, Lillian." Cornelia said as she walked towards Theo's car which was parked by the lot, Cornelia smiled and walked up towards her dates' car. She opened the front seat and was regarded by her boyfriend, who had a smile on his face. Theo cupped her chin, and gave her a gentle kiss. "You look absolutely breathtaking." He said with paramount authenticity, brushing a cascade of golden curl away from her face.

Cornelia smiled placed a hand on his cheek. "You look even more handsome the last time I saw you."

Cornelia Hale and Theo Sempe have been together since the second week of ninth grade. Which was about two years from now since Cornelia was currently in sophomore year which made her at least sixteen years of age. Ever since Caleb has dumped her, she'd been going out with Theo. Every last thought of Caleb was vanished to the back of her mind as Theo started the car he got a couple days ago.

Cornelia straightened the silk of her dress, and then asked. "Are Matt and Will finally together and sorted things out… or are they still bickering?"

"Matt said that he was." Theo replied to her question, and checked the mirror as he was still concentrated on the stirring wheel. "He told me that

"Matt told me that he, err, sorted the misunderstanding between him and Will. If I recalled correctly, he's probably on his way taking Will to the dance." Theo replied to her question, and checked the mirror at the same time while he was still concentrated on the stirring wheel.

Cornelia seemed satisfied with his answer, and revealed that her best friend and her boyfriend, Matthew Olsen, or he would rather be known as Matt, sorted things out without going through some major break leaving one or the other hurt. She crossed her legs as her golden earrings dangled.

As the couple headed inside the school, they were embraced as rush of warm greeted them. The music in the gym was in full blast and it seemed to Cornelia that everyone was having the best time. Theo took her hand, and went inside the gym where the source of the music seemed to be.

"Hey, what took you so long? I've been wondering where you guys went." Irma greeted the excited couple, her hands laced around her boyfriend, Andrew Landers, who as well, looked as if he was having the time of his life.

"_Wellll…_ a girl gotta look good when she gotta look good, right?" Cornelia said in a melodic voice, a smile dancing across her lips. Irma put on her signature smirk and went back to the dance floor, with her boyfriend beside her and it was quite clear that they having a great time. Theo looked at his girlfriend, and placed a smile on his lips.

"Dance?" Theo asked, the same smile played on his lips.

Cornelia said, placing her hand on top of his. "Definitely!"

—

When the young female hit the ground, she had not hit the damp, soil she had expected to. Instead, she had landed the ground hard and peculiarly enough, the landscape of this odd environment was nothing compared to Fridesia. She knew that she was definitely no where knew Fridesia. She was hit by a strange aroma that smelled as if the source of the smell bathed in junk and died, came back to life and bathed in junk and died once more but in Ariadne opinion, it was too unbearable to describe. She had peaked outside of where she had landed so see large pieces of metal of all shapes, sizes and color rolling up and down the peculiar landscape.

People were talking in rectangular metal object things, cue on the weird clothes they were wearing and which seemed to be unaware of Ariadne awkward landing. It was quite obvious this land or place was peaceful unlike Fridesia whereas you would see people with battle armor fighting each other every day.

Ariadne observed her surroundings that, until she spotted a shadow lurking around the strange place she had landed. The figure was definitely Friesian or perhaps came from this strange place. And then, Ariadne found out that the lurking figure was actually a brown haired boy with deep emerald eyes that was about her age.

"Don't come anymore closer…" Ariadne broke into a battle stance, she couldn't risk the fact that this boy may be a part of the tribe that her country was currently fighting with. The boy, however had the strangest expression on his face. And then the boy burst out laughing as if he found the whole thing hilarious.

"Do not worry, I will not hurt you." The brown haired boy said, and oddly enough, Ariadne found the boy very handsome. He had worn one of those strange clothes that these, err, strange creatures were wearing while they were talking on those rectangular metal objects in their hand.

Ariadne broke out of her fighting stance and dropped the dragger she had held to the floor. "Alright, fine. I just want to know where I am."

"Um, your in Earth…" The boy responded. "I take it your not around here?"

Ariadne assumed that this strange environment was called Earth, but she hadn't heard of a place called Earth in her entire life for that matter. She looked at the boy, with a strange expression on her face. "Not exactly. Where in Fridesia is Earth?"

"I don't think I've heard of place called Fridesia." The boy said, "Maybe I can ask Yam lin about this. She would definitely know what Fridesia is…" And then the boy motioned her to follow her. "Follow me, Yam lin would sort this kind of situation out…" Although, Ariadne wasn't too keen on following the orders of a strange young boy but she was here, probably in a different dimension and the boy could actually help her! She lifted her sleeve, and hid her dagger there not really wanting in the mood to attract uncertain attention. She followed him towards a dark alley and into what looked liked a small reddish building.

Inside, she had spotted a bunch of other people wearing clothing that was made out of white cloth. They had these small knifes and they were cutting all sorts of vegetables and most of them she had not been able to name. Finally they went through a wooden door, which led towards the basement. And then she spotted five other girls her age. Although, the prettiest one, and she seemed quite aware of that fact — was not quite happy. What was her problem, anyway? Ariadne thought.

A little bit to the side sat two other youths. And they were as different as they can be. One was a brunette, she was very fond of her own jokes whereas the dark skinned girl was so engrossed in her novel she was currently reading, she was not quite aware of the change of her surroundings.

"Caleb?" The dark skinned girl who had large glasses titled at the edge of her nose said, placing her novel aside. "What brings you here, I thought you were helping Elton with the castle!"

"Well…" The brown haired boy, who was named Caleb said, scratching the back of his neck. "There was"

"Oh my God!" The blond one, shouted, placing her hand in her chest. _"What are you doing here!"_

"Relax, Cornelia." The brown haired boy, Caleb said his expression turned from solemn to annoyance. Ariadne didn't need a psychic to clarify the fact that the blond one, Cornelia and the handsome boy, Caleb obviously didn't got along with each other. "As I was saying, I found this girl." Caleb pointed towards Ariadne. "And she tells me that she's from some place called Fridesia. Although, I'm pretty sure that Fridesia does not exist in Earth, does it?"

"Fri— can you repeat that again," The brunette asked, as if she'd never heard of Fridesia in her life.

The dark skinned one looked up. "I don't think so. If I can recall correctly…"

And then a rather short woman, entered the room. She was quite old for her age, around her eighties probably. And then she said. "Fridesia is a magical world, very much like Meridian. But the last time, us _former _guardians visited there, it was pretty much peaceful."

Ariadne looked relieved for the fact that at least someone knew what Fridesia was. And now she just wanted to get back to her native land and…

"Yeah it was peaceful, but that was like decades ago until the Numarians accused us for murdering the queen and then they declared war on us… and my best friend, Mitchiko is trapped in one of there dungeons because they thought she was the practicing witchcraft." Ariadne looked saddened, and then she quickly regained her posture. "And of course, the rest of us Fridesians were pretty steamed up at the accusation…"

"Mitchiko?" A rather short girl with a red mop asked. "What is she, some kind of princess."

Ariadne was shocked. "Um sort of. She was cousin of the princess, Amaryllis, and if the princess dies or something she becomes the next heir. The princess was kidnapped a couple weeks ago, people assumed she was dead so then Mitchiko was declared the next heir. And of course, the Numarians thought she was practicing witchcraft, crazy right? So then she was taken hostage by the Numarians. If I knew correctly, the Fridesians and the Numarians have been at war for a long period of time."

"So, isn't there suppose to be like some kind of key to it?" Cornelia snarled, as if it was Ariadne fault the war started in the first place.

"Yes." Ariadne said between gritted teeth. "But the key is no ordinary key, if fact the legends says that the key wields power is unbelievable you cannot imagine. The elders say that only one person in every generation wields the power. And then of course that's impossible because there about millions of people who live in Fridesia, but then again… not many people believe that the key exists because it has been missing for several generations. And even the key ceases to exist; it may stop the war that's been happening for the past seventy years."

"So, the key is basically like a Heart, am I correct?" The dark skinned girl titled her glasses; Ariadne liked this girl because she picked up information quicker than her bone headed friends. At least someone was paying attention to what she was saying.

"Exactly. But the problem is the key is actually a person." Ariadne said.

The brunette said. "Basically like finding a needle in a hay stack."

Ariadne snorted was liking the brunette as well. "Exactly…"

The redhead stood up clutching a crystal like jewel with a golden chain. "Well, help."

Ariadne stepped back, clutching her laughter. What could these measly earthlings could do? "Um, no thanks… the elders of our tribe are handling the way just find. We have just as much soldiers as the Numarians do. So, we don't really need your help."

The dark skinned girl looked clearly offended. "Listen, girl. We're guardians and your talking to the guardian of Fire. You think we're just a bunch of measly _earthlings? _You haven't seen what we could do."

Ariadne's jaw hit the floor. "How did you — how did you know I said that? Unless you're a mind reader, but that's clearly—"

"Impossible. Right. Did I forget to mention that we're the guardians of the veil and we can very much like tell what you are thinking?" Cornelia snarled. "Taranee, should we give this girl a—"

The redhead stood up. "No. Just because we're guardians doesn't mean we get to pick on other _beings_." She made an emphasis on beings. "We'll help and we can help plenty."

The brunette stood up, "Alright, it's been quite a long time we transformed into our guardian outfits."

And then the redhead yelled. "Guardians Unite!"

Ariadne was blinded by a flash of purple light.

"Water!" The brunette shouted as she was engulfed by splash of water. Her strange clothes were quickly transformed into purple top. It was sort of high necked, and it showed off her waist which was highly inappropriate in Fridesia. If anybody was caught with that kind of top, they would be executed and then there heads would be off. She also had a short skirt and long purple and turquoise tops that covered her bare legs. After she had also transformed those ugly clog shoes into ankle boots.

"Fire!" The dark skinned one shouted, and Ariadne noticed that she was no longer wearing those ugly huge glasses. Her waist length hair was pulled back in a cascade of dark curls. After, she had worn a high necked purple shirt and it also to, showed off her waist. And that would probably get her beheaded and executed. But the dark skinned girl didn't realize the fact. And she also wore a green skirt that appeared to look like a pair of shorts. She looked pretty with her dark complexion and all.

"Earth!" The Cornelia shouted. Her golden hair looked brighter if that was even possible. When she transformed into a fairy outfit, leaves had fallen out of her hair like trees. Her shoulders her visible to everyone so her shirt started somewhere below her shoulder, she had sleeved green shirt and which showed the curves she had. She had a floor length skirt that had a slit, which started at the top and worked its way towards the bottom showing off her legs that were covered with tights.

"Air!" The black hair one said, she looked as if she had the fastest metabolism. Her black had was still in the same knots as Ariadne had seen before. She had a green tank which showed off her bare arms which was not highly offense according to the Fridesian law. But her waist was also visible too, which would be taken as an offense. She had a long skirt that was held up by ribbon. She had turquoise and purple tights and a pair of shoes that appeared to looked like of elfish.

"Quintessence!" The word had been foreign to Ariadne, which the redhead had shouted with the same crystal like jewel hung around her neck. She was the only one who looked appropriately dressed. She had a shirt that accented her torso perfectly, it was also high-necked and long-sleeved. Anyway, she had a short skirt which also covered her waist part. She had the same pair of turquoise and purple tights that the rest of her friends had, she had knee length purple boots as well.

Ariadne's eyes were as huge as two sauces. When Irma looked at her expression, she had twirled around and said. "You'll get used to it, eventually." She smirked and then a blue orb formed in her hand… aiming precisely at the blond who looked as if someone had died. Caleb on the other hand, struggled a chuckle.

"Irma!" Cornelia shouted, clearly unimpressed by her little show. "Watch where you're aiming! Now I have to dry my hair and it'll get frizzy by the time I'm done!"

"What you can't take a little joke?" Irma responded with a roll of her eyes. "God, and Will thought you were the perspective one…"

Ariadne looked at the blond in total disgust. "I thought guardians were suppose to be warriors. Not freaked out when their hair is wet. What kind of useless guardian are you?" She eyed the blond who looked pretty steamed, and if she was the fire guardian, steam would be hissing from her ear.

"_How _dare you insult you vile piece of pond scum!" Insulted, Cornelia whirled around as a pile of leaves bellowed out of her hair. Even though that both girls were a foot taller than everyone, Ariadne didn't look as if she was scared of the conceited blond and smirked. "Please, _anyone_ could come up with better insults than that."

Will was breathless. "Anyway, enough with the chatter and…"

"Ariadne." The young warrior said.

"Ariadne, would you care to tell us where this Fridesia is located?"

—

As they stepped out of the portal Will, the guardian keeper she had said, created a portal using the crystal. A volley of arrows flew were heading towards Cornelia's shoulder, as they came closer, Cornelia chanted something and the supposedly volley of arrows turned into stone as Ariadne covered her mouth. "That was… that was incredible, I thought you could only make plants grow and creating earthquakes."

Taranee observed the landscape that was foreign to there usual home. The background looked so horrible to describe it made the Trojan War looked like a measly balloon fight while making Fridesia look like as if it was used for a battle ground. Ariadne explained that there were two types of warriors. One were the Fridesians that had a intricate war paint on there left cheek which meant that there were the good guys. The other warriors were the Numarians they had a blue crest at there back which indicated the fact that they were the evil ones that Ariadne were trying to fight.

"That's easy to remember. Blue crest equal evil. The war paint people equal good." Irma noted loudly for everyone else to here. For once, her jokes were actually useful not used to make fun of the conceited blond. And then the rest of the guardians including Ariadne and Caleb noticed a large like rock object flying towards them. Cornelia yawned and nodded towards Hay lin who released a surge of wind that stopped the large-like rock.

And the Numarians were completely stunned. Thanks to the assistant of the guardians, the Fridesians were winning considering the fact that they had outnumbered their enemies' by a quantity of numbers.

"Charge!" One of the Numarian warriors uttered a battle cry before charging towards Cornelia like an angry elephant. As he was about to shove his xiphos in her skull Cornelia shut her eyelids.

And then she waited but then…

Nothing.

"Huh?" She opened her eyes to see the Numarian warriors turn into stone. That was unbelievable! She didn't know she could turn people into stone! And then Will who was quite concerned for the earth guardian's safety rushed to her side and knelt. "Are you okay, Cornelia?"

"Yeah." Cornelia said, feeling a little shakened after the aftermath. Ever heard of the saying what doesn't kill you makes you stronger?" She smiled.

Will was relieved to know that her friend was in no harm. "Okay, let's get back to the battle field! Maybe you can help Taranee who's fending off the enemies."

"Gladly." Cornelia said, digging her fingers into the soil.

Will smiled and flew off to the side. "Thanks, Corny!"

—

It has been decades ago since Fridesia and Numaria were in peace. And then the beautiful Numaria queen was vanquished and has been assumed dead for many decades. And then Numaria had been stunned by Fridesia's betrayal, how could they murder the queen like that? She was there only queen and she was also praised for her kindness and beauty by many people.

Kasson watched the redhead, who appeared to be the leader since she had wielded some kind of jewel around her neck. Kasson couldn't believe the fact that such a mere looking girl had the ability to wield a powerful element. Sure, there were legends lurking around Numaria that there were five chosen ones that protected the veil and wielded the elements Quintessence, Water, Fire, Earth and Air. Nobody had believe those legends that is, until today when the strange young girls appeared from a blue portal striking the Numarian warriors with their unbelievable power.

Although there was a prophecy — if Kasson recalled correctly, it had precisely said that five young girls who were from another land were destined to either help the Numarians or the Fridesians. The prophecy was never to sure, but then it looked like they were helping the Fridesians. Kasson grumbled under his breath, at this rate, they were losing the war.

And then an idea popped inside Kasson, which made the other Numarian elders to look at him. "Lord Kasson, why are you smirking like that? Can you **see **that were losing the war?"

"I'm aware of that fact, Lord Arthur." Kasson growled. "Why don't we lure the supposedly named Guardians to **our **side? And then, maybe just maybe, we'd win the war that's been going on for decades at least!"

Lord Arthur smothered his robe. "That's an excellent idea!"

"What do you think, Lord Rolith?" another elderly man asked. "It's in fact quite genius."

"Yes," Lord Rolith said. "The meeting is over, we'll meet the next zen or so and lets discuss Lord Kasson's plan."

The Numarian council was oblivious to the plan Ariadne had which she toke the guardians and including Caleb of course, towards a small intimidating reddish brown building and then she stopped, grabbing Caleb's arm. "Wait three tocks and follow me. That way, we wouldn't raise suspicion."

—

The Numarian council was oblivious to the plan Ariadne had which she toke the guardians and including Caleb of course, towards a small intimidating reddish brown building and then she stopped, grabbing Caleb's arm. "Wait three tocks and follow me. That way, we wouldn't raise suspicion."

"What the heck is a tock," Irma looked confused and looked back at Taranee who looked just as confused as she was and Hay lin who looked as if the door would open wide and then some murderer would pop out of nowhere like those horror movies. Boy, Irma thought scared, I hope that doesn't happen.

"How should we know," Cornelia said, "For all we know a tock could me a week, an hour or perhaps minutes."

"We could wait for a while until Ariadne returns… if she doesn't then we'll interfere for what Ariadne is planning. "Will shrugged.

"What happens if the guards comes out," Hay lin said worry filled her eyes. "Then what do we do?"

Ariadne had filled them in about the plan that the Numarian elders were planning something secret because she had eavesdropped on them the other day. Ariadne also told them that being caught sneaking at a place like Fridesia would mean death. Hay lin cringed at the very thought of it.

"And then that's when the action starts, Hay." Irma grinned, rubbing her hands together. "We are _so _going to kick Numarian butt!"

"Definitely!" Hay lin grinned, feeling a bit confident by her best friend's outburst. "I haven't felt like this for years. I can't wait to use my magic once more."

"Right… definitely." Taranee had said, "We should be more serious about this, millions are depending on us." And with that, Will sighed and opened the door that might lead them towards their death. After a while, it took the guardians forever to find the staircase considering that it was partially dark. When Irma looked up she gasped, "Look how long the stairs go. For all we know, we could be missing the important part…"

"Then fly you dolt…" Cornelia smirked. "Why do you think we have wings in the first place?"

And they went with Cornelia's plan.

After a while they had reached ground again. But after there was another set of staircase hidden behind a wall. They had to climb a ten or twelve steps more higher. Taranee sensed another set of steps following there way down… towards where they were currently. With every step she took, the other set of steps were beginning to come closer.

"… be out by now. Lord Arthur expects us to meet downstairs for another meeting to discuss Lord Kasson's brilliant plan. Who knew a bone head like him give us such useful information. But knowing Arthur who knows what he has…" The footsteps got louder and louder, and the source of the voice seemed even more closer than before.

And with that, she quickened her pace.

When Taranee, Cornelia, Irma and the rest of WITCH reached the top of the stairs. Ariadne had a smirk on her face and asked. "What happened you guys, I thought you were going to follow with my plan. Wait three—"

Irma cut in. "And how do you suppose we knew that? I mean c'mon, what the heck is a tock anyway."

Ariadne rolled her eyes. "Anyway that doesn't matter… Caleb and I listened to what Lord Arthur planned." Ariadne turned her voice into a whisper. "They're having some kind of meeting about whatever Lord Kasson suggested. I think they're trying to make a plan."

Cornelia felt a sting of jealousy. She was always the one who knew the latest gossip so how did Ariadne and Caleb beat them towards the staircase and listened to their plans without them knowing? And please like Ariadne any chance with Caleb and then she hit her head. She was dating the hottest guy at school and she was long gone over Caleb.

Or was she?

Cornelia smirked as she tucked a lock of blond hair. "Really, Caleb. Did you and that loser bring us here so we can eavesdrop at a bunch of old guys? So not what I had planned. I thought I knew you better than that."

Caleb said through gritted teeth. "I suppose you have a plan?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Since you think you have a better—"

Will cut in. "Break it up, love birds. We've got a world to save and there's no time for one of your love quarrels. So please stay in the"

"We're. Not. In. Love." Cornelia eyed the redhead with such intensity. And if looks could kill, she would have made large hole dead center in her chest. Irma snickered loudly which caused Cornelia's glare to focus on her. Taranee mumbled something team work and incompetence. "And besides I'm dating Theo. Caleb probably has some Meridian girlfriend."

"I do not!" Caleb retorted in fury. "Who the hell is this Theo person?"

Cornelia responded with a roll of her eyes. "Oh, so why did you dump me? Because you were tired going back and forth between worlds, it was probably because you met another girl that's in your league. And Theo is my current boyfriend, he is so much hotter than you actually thought you'd have a chance with a girl like me?"

Caleb's jaw hit the floor. "No of course not because of Elyon—"

"Oh, is it because you wanted to get laid by Elyon?"

Taranee was surprised at Cornelia's accusation. But then again, it's Cornelia. Just a couple months ago, Caleb dumped Cornelia because he felt that there long distant relationship wouldn't work because either one or the other person would get hurt at the end because one would be bound to be in love with someone else which would be kind of hurtful. Cornelia didn't care, she didn't speak to Caleb to this day.

Caleb stuttered to make a sentence. "So you do want to get laid," Cornelia said, feigning absolute shock as if the whole thing was true.

"So, why don't cut with the quarreling and cut to the chase, huh?" Irma folded her arms, as everyone looked positively shocked. "Hey, why are you all looking at me like that?"

"No… it's just that we'd never thought that you'd ever say that." Ariadne shifted her feet. "Since your always making jokes and all…"

"So! I can't be serious once and a while… can I?" Irma pretended to be mad and laughed. "No seriously, if we don't move on we're bound to get caught for sure thanks to Corny and Caleb…"

—

After the guardians including Caleb and Ariadne listened to the Numarian Elderly Council's plans. They had went back home to their usual normal life so they didn't want their parents to think they mischievously disappeared or held hostage, probably held for ransom but unless you're a rich girl like Cornelia. But Irma didn't want to get into that. She just wanted to snuggle inside her the bathroom tub and feel the warmth surge into her.

Cornelia went towards Theo's house to watch an movie to end of the rest of the day. Ariadne wasn't half bad she was kind of nice but if only she knew what she was going through. She knocked at the door waiting for a response and to see Theo's little sister, Kieran poke her head. "Cornelia's here!"

Theo awkwardly walked from the hallway. "Cornelia, hey! You came real early. I was just starting the movie, anyway."

Theo led her around the hallway until they went inside his room which Cornelia found very neat. He had a large plasma television. "Anyway, which movie do you want to watch?"

"How about _Isolde & Tristan _that movie is so romantic!" Cornelia smiled for the first time she'd saw Caleb.

As the movie started, Cornelia had thought. "I'm glad that Caleb dumped me…"

Loud enough for Theo to here, "Who's Caleb?"

Cornelia snapped to attention. "Some boy. Dumped me for some girl. What a loser."

And deep down, he was much more than that.

* * *

**A/N:** So it took me couple of days to write this but I'm done... hoped you liked this chapter it was pretty long. I know this is going pretty quickly but I may not update until Jan. 10/10 or maybe even sooner because I have another story to write and my social life to jumble. Anyway, they're all much more older so I kinda hated how they made Taranee so ugly so I changed her. She wears contacts most of the time and glasses not so much... Later in the book she will not have to wear glasses anymore!

Let me translate somethings to you...

Hoe = Week

Tock = Minute

Zen = Hour

Ying = Second

Bloody stars = Holy mother of shit/what the fuck/curse the fates

Maui guano = Shut the fuck up

Zhan ying lee = Suck a clit/ man whore

LOL, I made these up so just incase you get confused… I like the Maui guano one…

Anyway, don't forget to review! Numaria and Fridesia are obviously from my imagination. As you know, Caleb dumps Cornelia because he thinks that Elyon needs him and he thinks that long distance relationship won't last, yada yada yada.... Anyway, as I said, the next chapter might not come in a couple weeks or so since I have another story to write about and I want to update another story. Did I mention that before? Anyway, check out my latest chapter for The Dark Realm, it's in Crystal perspective this time. And don't forget to REVIEW!!!


End file.
